Communication systems typically use a local oscillator (LO) clock signal for generating signals for transmission and receiving signals.
For transmission, the LO signal can be used to upconvert a baseband signal into a radio frequency (RF) signal and then the RF signal can be transmitted using an antenna. For reception, an RF signal is received and the LO signal can be used to downconvert the received signal into a received baseband signal. The LO signal is typically generated using a digitally controlled oscillator (DCO).
It is appreciated that errors in generation of LO signals and transmission and reception can add or increase noise levels and the like.
Techniques are needed that facilitate communication system operation while mitigating generation of noise.